


Very Superstitious

by PrincessaKyla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Dark Magic, Death, Demons, Exorcism, Forced, Gags, Homophobic Language, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stabbing, Torture, Whipping, Whump, deal with a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla
Summary: Tony breaks a promise not to go on a hunt over his and Steve's anniversary, and ends up in a very dangerous situation
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fall 2020 Bringing Food to the Lab Seasonal Bingo





	1. The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 contains mentions of non-consensual mind control and sex -- the demon offers Tony control of Steve and the relationship -- as well as alcohol, and violence. Chapter 2 contains rape and torture.
> 
> This work was created for the Fall 2020 Bringing Food to the Lab Seasonal Bingo, fulfilling the square "Supernatural" and also fulfills Kinktober 2020 Day 1 prompt "gags."

Tony ran around the corner, panting. “Come out, Tony,” the woman cooed. Tony regretted trying to chase down this demon by himself. Even the Winchesters weren’t this stupid and they’d started the fucking apocalypse. It really would be just his luck to end up dead while fighting with Steve, who was at home with the others rather than here with him. He wished to hell that he had said he was sorry  _ before _ leaving….

_ Two Days Prior _

“Case out in Malibu,” Nat said, without looking up from the paper and her coffee as Tony made his way into the kitchen.

“What kind?” he asked, going to the stove to grab some food and kiss Steve good morning.

The redhead shrugged. “Looks like another crossroads demon. Could be bigger, though, hard to say. The norms are messing with bigger baddies than they used to these days.”

Steve didn’t say anything, just listening as the other two talked over the available details. But he definitely wasn’t happy with this development. He managed to hold his tongue for exactly two seconds. “You’re not seriously going to go are you?” he asked, tone a bit hot. “Especially not to fucking Malibu?”

Tony didn’t look up from his fried eggs. “Yeah? Why shouldn’t I?”

That was like a slap in the face. “Maybe the promise to take our anniversary off?”

The room was quiet. Natasha, sensing a fight brewing, took that opportunity to slip from the room and slide the barn doors closed behind her. She was just audible telling someone to steer clear and tell the others, but neither man in the kitchen really cared.

“Steve, people are --”

“People are getting hurt. Yeah I fucking know that. But you  _ promised _ me, Tony. You promised you would be home and taking it easy for our anniversary, which is in two days, and going to Malibu is at least a three day trip! I try like hell not to ask for much but this one thing. Can I not just have this one god damned thing?”

“What do you want me to do Steve? I can’t just not acknowledge it, let people keep getting hurt!”

“Send someone else, Tony!”

Tony huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No one else can handle crossroads demons quite the same and you know it. Besides I’m not letting the knife out of my sight, not after I had to fight so hard to get it exactly like Winchester’s.”

Steve was quiet. The air between them was steely cold and thick with tension. “Yeah, well, then, guess I know where I rank in your list of priorities.” With that, he stormed out, coffee cup clattering into the sink where he dropped it in.

“He’s right you know,” Nat said from the doorway. “You promised.” She walked away before Tony could respond, her comment hanging in the air like so much dead weight.

Two hours later, Tony was tossing his go back into the trunk of one of the cars, jacket collar turned up to his ears against the chill of the late-fall air. Winter would start settling in soon, and some part of Tony was daydreaming about sweet romantic nothings with Steve like cuddles in front of the fire and cocoa while walking in the park. Not that any of that was likely. He knew that Steve was going to be very hurt by him leaving, breaking his promise like this, but the blow up had pushed Tony over the edge. Didn’t Steve get it? This was important to Tony, the reason he got up in the morning anymore. Love had to be second to that.

Or did it? 

A niggling doubt in the back of his mind ate at him. He really did love Steve. More than he’d loved anyone except for maybe Pepper. Truly, he wanted this to work. He just hated to slow down, to feel like he was failing people. Maybe the Winchesters had rubbed off on him a bit too much, he thought wryly. He certainly had a long enough drive ahead of him to think it over and try to figure out a way to apologize.

It was a mostly uneventful drive, minus a storm near Kansas City that forced him to pull over for the night and wait it out, hunkering down in the car when he realized he was too far from any motel to safely get there in the wind. He tried calling home, to start soothing the wounds they both had, but couldn’t get a signal as the storm raged. When it was over, he shook himself awake and continued on with his drive, feeling grim. When his call to Steve was sent to voicemail, he left a short message that probably sounded much more curt and direct than he intended it to.

He didn’t try again until he reached Malibu, but it went to voicemail again.

This time, Tony tried something new.

“Steve, I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I’m sorry I’m missing the most important day of the year, and I’m sorry I started a fight by leaving. There’s not a good reason for it, just me being a hothead and reacting the way I always did with Howard, which isn’t okay. And I’m so sorry, babe. I’m sorry. I love you, and I’ll be home in a few days and I’ll take whatever punishment you dish out like the idiot I am. I love you.” He hung up then, sighing.

The bar he had stopped at was quiet, but in only a couple of hours it would be busy. It was playing oldies at the moment, and at a decent volume, too, for that matter, but he knew the volume would go up once prime business hours started. He took a seat on one of the barstools, looking around at the decor. It wasn’t anything special, and he wondered what drew people here.

When the bartender came out from the backroom, he was pretty sure he’d figured it out.

“What’ll it be?” she asked, smiling brightly.

“Scotch, on the rocks,” Tony said. “Make it a double.”

“You got it.”

Tony watched her as she prepped his drink, more out of suspicion than interest, but it must have registered as the latter because she smiled flirtatiously when she set the drink down. “Anything else?” she asked. “You look like you could use some cheering up.”

“Fight with the spouse is all,” Tony said. “Promised not to take any work trips on our anniversary this year, broke the promise.”

She gave a sympathetic sound. “Trouble in paradise is always tough. I could...offer you something to help...ease the strain?”

“Not much you could offer me to fix it, really,” Tony said, sipping his drink.

“What if I said I could...make things go smoothly from here on out? No more angry husband, no more fights...just sweet, sweet marital bliss.”

Tony felt his blood run cold. He tried to play naive. “Oh, nah, there’s no way to do that. Everybody fights.”

“But if you had the option to make it so you didn’t…”

“I mean, maybe? But stuff like that doesn’t come free.”

“No, but...I think the price is reasonable.”

“...what’s the price?”

“Oh, just your soul.” Her eyes flickered to black quickly, so quickly that anyone else might have thought it was a trick of the light. “And after a nice long marriage, too. Something so easy as marital bliss, I can probably guarantee fifteen years easily, maybe even up to 25.”

For a moment, Tony felt himself considering it.

“Hey, wait a second,” he said. “How’d you know it’s my husband? I didn’t specify.”

“Oh...call it a hunch.”

Tony nodded. “Can...can I think it over?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Why don’t you come back tonight, closer to closing, let me know huh?”

Raising his eyebrows in agreement, Tony finished his drink and then dug out his wallet. “Can do.” He tossed a few bills on the counter, enough to cover his drink and a tip, then stood up. “Keep the change.” With that, he walked out.

The rest of the evening was quiet. Tony checked into a motel, tossing over cash to cover the room. The key took a second to turn in the old lock of the room, but he managed to convince it to open, and set about making sure he got a shower, and a nap. Wouldn’t do to go exorcising or killing a demon on no sleep. Sleep was hard to obtain, though, and more than once he rolled over to check his phone to see if Steve had sent any messages, even just an acknowledgement of having heard his latest voicemail. Nothing came, however, and he rolled onto his stomach, holding the pillow over his head, groaning. 

By midnight, he’d given up on the idea of sleep and moved on to preparing the things he would need. His knife went into an unobtrusive holster that no one would be able to see. Holy water filled both of his flasks, and bags of salt filled his pockets. He waited to leave until he couldn’t sit still any longer, and then headed back to the car to drive to the bar. Traffic was worse than it had been earlier, and it took longer to get there. It was 1 am by the time he parked and walked around, looking for a nicely hidden spot to put the devil’s trap. The back alley made the most sense, but he didn’t have many options to hide the damn thing, and no demon would walk into one willingly.

“Oh Toooonyyyyy…” Her voice sent chills down his spine, and he froze. “I know you’re out here somewhere. Not trying to set a trap for me are you? That would just be so mean, trapping me when I offered to help you with Steve.” She stepped into view then, eyes black, grin malicious and lascivious. “Mmmm, you do want help with him don’t you? Getting that hot, blonde, god-like ass of his in line?” The demon walked closer. “You could be in charge of things, you know. Be the one in charge of the bedroom, of the whole dynamic. He’ll never get pissy about you going on a job again, or frown when you get mouthy. He’ll be calling you Daddy. Don’t you want that?”

She was right in front of him now, directly in front of his face.

“Yeah, and how long would that last before the dogs come for me?”

That earned a shrug. “Fifteen years? More, if my bosses are feeling really generous. Marriage problems are small fish, babycakes. I might even be able to negotiate up to thirty for you.”

Tony pretended to consider it, tucking his hands into his pocket. “Ya know,” he started thoughtfully, “as tempting as that is, I really kind of like my husband as he is.” That was when he threw the holy water in her face, drawing his knife as she yowled in pain.

“You SON OF A BITCH! My fucking FACE!”

“That’s a new one,” he snarked, going to stab her.

She caught his wrist, grip excruciatingly tight. “Ohhhh, you are so gonna regret that, jackass,” she breathed, face twisting into a snarl.

With a monumental effort, Tony pulled away from her, punching her in the gut. As she doubled over, he took off running, trying to put as much distance between them as he could.

And that was how he found himself, cowering around a corner as she stalked him, wishing like hell that he had said he was sorry, or that he hadn’t come at all. She went quiet, voice trailing off, growing distant before being lost to the hum of traffic in the distance. Tony hoped that meant she had gone in the other direction, and risked a glance around the corner.

“Boo.”

There wasn’t a chance to react before she was punching across the face, the world beginning to go black around the edges very quickly.

“Nighty night, babycakes,” she cooed. “When you wake up, we’ll play.”

Yep. Tony definitely regretted ever coming on this job.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon has caught Tony, and taken him someplace to torment him, revealing that someone higher up the food chain wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is DARK. If you somehow missed the tags, this involves torture (with whips) and rape. Tony will not be okay. There is also mention of stabbing, exorcism, and death. There is very mild homophobic language used.

Tony awoke to his entire body aching, and cold. His head felt heavy, his face hot where the she-demon had punched his lights out. The rest of him was sore in a few ways, mostly, he thought, from collapsing when he passed out, but there was also some stretch to his muscles. As he became more aware, he realized that his arms were stretched up over his head, tied together at the wrists with rope. He tried pulling them down but the muscles didn’t really respond. It was very clear the rope was caught on something though, probably a hook.

“Awwhhh, look who’s waking up,” a voice cooed.

With bleary eyes, Tony managed to look around. The demon was standing off to the side, just within his field of vision, leaning against a pillar as she waited for him to come to.

“Babycakes, you really hurt my feelings,” she said. Pulling away from the pillar, she sashayed over to Tony, dropping into a crouch in front of him. He distantly realized he was kneeling, and that he could only vaguely feel his legs. They were asleep, based on how alien they felt. That was going to make getting away difficult. “You oughta say you’re sorry.”

Tony snorted. “Sorry? There’s nothing to say sorry to you for.”

She slapped him for that. “Ohhh, my my my. Such a mouthy brat. No wonder Stevie’s always so cross with you.” Catching his chin in her hand so he had to look at her, she held up a sizable ball gag. “I bet he’s familiar with shoving one of these in your mouth most days, babycakes. Open up.” Her fingers pressed against the hinge of his jaw, hard, trying to force his mouth open. He yelped, mostly from the pain of her pressing into the bruise her punch had left, and she took the chance to shove the ball gag in and buckle it tightly around his head.

“Fucking BITCH!” Tony tried to say, but it came out as a garbled hum.

The demon smirked, standing back up. “That’s it, babycakes.” She walked away then, and Tony turned his head to follow her, glaring.

That was when he noticed the camera.

And the thing of sex toys.

“Oh, yeah, that stuff,” the demon cooed. “That’s all for you, babycakes. Somewhere up the chain is someone with a desire to see you scream.” She tilted her head, smiling. “Oh, we’re gonna have  _ fun _ , babycakes.”

Exactly what she meant by fun became apparent very quickly.

It started with a whip, flaying his back until his muffled screams had dissolved into quiet, tearful sobs, eyes screwed shut. He was hauled to his feet then, legs protesting and nearly buckling as blood flow returned to them, which put even more strain on his shoulders. 

The demon knelt in front of him, looking up. “Smile for the camera, babycakes.” Her hands slid up his thighs, skin soft against his as she headed for his limp dick. “You’re gonna enjoy this.” One hand wrapped around him, stroking slowly. She looked up from under her lashes, leaning in to press a kiss to his cockhead. “That I can promise.”

He wasn’t able to pull away, legs still in pain and struggling to respond to his commands. Instead, he had to stay put as she stroked him, slowly at first, but with increasing speed, closing his eyes tight as he felt himself harden. Betrayal, and shame, filled him at that. Tears pricked at his eyes again, and he tried to blink them away, tilting his head back.

“No, no, sweetie,” the demon cooed. She stood up, using his hair to pull his head forward. “We wanna make sure the camera can see your pretty face.”

She let go of his hair and moved over to the switches that controlled the hook he was on, lowering it again, until he was forced back onto his knees. The sensation of pins and needles made him whimper softly. He had only just been getting feeling back in his knees and toes. 

The demon tisked. “Poor babycakes. Making your legs hurt, isn’t it? I knoooow. You gotta serve punishment though, baby. This is a lesson you gotta learn.” She straddled his hips, mini skirt riding up as she did so. With a grin, she rolled her hips, grinding against him, chuckling. “Ohhh...the pretty little gal whose body this is thinks you’re pretty hot, babycakes. You’re such a “Daddy” she thinks. Wonder if she’d still think that knowing you take it up the ass like a little bitch, huh? That your husband owns your ass. I bet you call him Sir, don’t you, or Daddy? Got all those Daddy issues to work through.” She moaned softly. “Fuck, at least you’ve got a great cock, can’t wait to get that inside me.” Grabbing his chin, she forced him to look at the camera directly. “Say hi to Lady Pepper, baby,” she said, smirking. “She was so nice to let me play with you and give you part of your punishment before she comes to get you.”

He tried to shift her off of him, to stand up, to do anything, but his body was beyond responding to anything at this point.

She was still forcing him to look at the camera as she carefully lowered herself onto his cock, licking at his neck and ear as she did so. “God fucking damn that feels good, doesn’t it?” she murmured. “Big boss is gonna enjoy watching this. Bet you’ll enjoy it, too, babycakes. Seeing yourself all lost and helpless and fucked out. Wonder how many times she’ll let you rewatch it.”

Tony whimpered, screwing his eyes shut, feeling defeated.

“Open your eyes,” she said firmly. When he didn’t, she yanked his hair sharply. “Open your  _ fucking _ eyes! Pepper wants to watch you  _ break _ , you little fucker.”

A sharp bang in the near distance startled them both, and the demon growled in loud frustration. She got up, not bothering to fix her skirt as she stalked towards the metal sliding doors of the room. They blew out before she reached them, however, knocking her backward and down to the floor. 

Steve raced in, shot gun in hand, looking frantic. “Tony!”

Tony could only respond with a muffled yell of warning as the she-demon sprang up, going for his eyes. But Natasha caught her with a knife straight to the ribs, eliciting a scream of rage. Immediately, Steve was chanting in Latin, Nat holding the girl down until he finished and the demon left the possessed body in a furious plume of black smoke. Then Steve was running to Tony as Nat saw to the girl.

Steve fell to his knees in front of Tony, immediately unbuckling the gag and pulling it from his mouth. “Tony, we’re here. We’re here. You’re safe.” 

Tony immediately burst into tears, relief and pain and terror all surging to the surface as Steve untied his wrists as gently as possible. Gathering Tony into his arms, he held him tight, hiding his face in his hair, incredibly grateful that they had made it on time. It had been far too close a call.

“Steve,” Tony bawled. “Hur’s…”

“Ssshh, baby, I know, I’ve got you,” Steve soothed. “I’ve got you.”

Tony clung to him as he was scooped up, crying harder as the raw welts on his back protested the contact. 

“Bring him over here,” Natasha said gently. “The girl’s gone, nothing I could do.”

Steve nodded and settled Tony on the ground next to them, on top of the coat Nat had put down for him. Shivering, almost violently, Tony closed his eyes. “The camera,” he said, almost inaudibly.

“What was that, baby?” Steve asked softly. He was being so gentle it was almost painful.

“Camera,” Tony said, louder this time. “Please don’t --” He was starting to hyperventilate

Steve took his hands. “Easy, baby, easy, we’ll take care of it. Right now let’s take care of you okay?”

It was useless, though. Tony was full on panicking in moments, unable to stop himself from hyperventilating. Like the good husband he was, Steve held his hands and gently stroked the backs with his thumbs to help Tony reground himself in the moment. Nat gave them space, working on getting the first aid kit from the car and getting ready to take care of Tony’s welts.

Tony’s breathing gradually slowed, and Steve smiled softly. “There we go...back with us?”

All Tony could do was nod and lean into him. Nat took advantage of the position to treat his back, murmuring soft warnings to him before each touch, each change in what she was doing. “You’re doing so well, Tony,” she said. When she finished, she pulled out a change of clean clothes for him, a soft tshirt and dark sweats. “Come on, baby, clothes on so we can get you out of here.”

It took an almost herculean effort to get Tony dressed, his entire body protesting as he shifted to put things on. Once he was dressed, Steve scooped him up and headed for the door, and Nat stopped to get the camera. They went to the car then, and Steve settled in the back seat with Tony. He petted his hair gently, keeping him calm and grounded. Nat stopped on the way to the motel -- which Tony gave her the name of in a hoarse whisper -- to pick up his car from the bar. Leaving Tony in the backseat, Steve moved to the driver’s seat and followed Nat to the motel. 

It was going to be a long night, and an even longer healing period for Tony.

Steve was worried. When he parked the car, he got out to help Tony, staying gentle. “Easy does it, baby,” he murmured.

“Steve…”

“Let’s get you comfortable okay?”

“Steve, I’m- I’m so sorry,” Tony said, tears starting again. “I’m so sorry. I broke my promise and was an ass and then got caught and you must have been so worried and I’m so so so sorry. I--”

Steve pulled him into a gentle hug. “Sssshhh...it’s alright, it’s alright. I forgive you for breaking the promise, and being an ass. It wasn’t fair of me to act the way I did, you had a good reason for wanting to come check this out, I know. And you never have to apologize for shit going south when you’re doing your best, and I know you were. I’m just glad we found you in time. We heard from...reliable sources that Pepper was looking for you and had planted a really obvious job to lure you to her. When calls to your cellphone wouldn’t go through, we knew something was really wrong and flew out on the jet.”

The absurdity of that made Tony giggle. “You-you came out on the jet. You hate the jet.”

“It was the only way to get here on time,” Steve said. “We were lucky to find you when we did. We had to get another demon at the bar to confess where they had been planning to take you and everything.”

“Thank you for coming to get me,” Tony said softly, leaning into him.

Steve just held him close. “I will  _ always _ rescue you,” he said, just as soft.

The time would come for them to talk about what had happened. There would be nightmares, and panic attacks. There would almost certainly be a readjustment in the bedroom department. But for now they had each other, and Tony did not at all intend to let Steve go any time soon. Together, they went into the motel room and slowly settled in for the night, Steve wrapped protectively around Tony, Natasha awake, staring at the door, knife in hand. 

And then, they slept. 


End file.
